


Чёрную кровь ничем не согреть

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Support
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Хрона знает - она как только не пыталась.





	Чёрную кровь ничем не согреть

\- И долго нам тут ещё на морозе стоять?  
Мака согласилась встретиться с ребятами у особняка Смерти только по одной причине: она думала, что Кид, Лиз и Патти будут дома, и они с Хроной смогут посидеть в тепле, ожидая вечно опаздывающего Блэкстара. Но Кид с сёстрами, оказывается, сейчас в Академии, Блэк с Цубаки ещё даже не вышли, а вот Хрона с Макой стоят у крыльца и ждут теперь.  
Полезная привычка Маки приходить заранее сыграла с ними злую шутку, особенно с Хроной, которой совсем уж неуютно оставаться наедине с Албарн. Это действительно страшно, когда ей больше некому уделять своё внимание, и Хрона даже вздрагивает, когда Мака вдруг обращается к ней:  
\- Замёрзла? 

Замёрзла.  
Но в ответ Хрона лишь мотает головой: она давным-давно привыкла к тому, что постоянно мёрзнет. Со временем ты даже не замечаешь, как сутулишься, всё время обнимаешь себя за плечи, прячешь пальцы под куртку.  
Это, конечно, не помогает (и помочь не может), но делаешь это уже машинально.  
И дело тут даже не в зиме и не в таком собачьем холоде. Дело в ней самой.  
Чёрную кровь ничем не согреть: Хрона знает - она как только не пыталась. Но всё бесполезно. Всё, кроме одного: привыкнуть.  
Это ей помогало всегда.

Медуза говорила, что привыкнуть можно абсолютно ко всему, и она была действительно права. Хрона привыкла к боли, к холоду, к темноте, к своей живой крови.  
И даже сейчас Хрона не может отпустить мать, она так же верит ей, и только эта вера позволяет упрямо стоять под окнами и надеяться: к друзьям и к смеху тоже можно привыкнуть.

И всё-таки...  
Холодно.  
Эта мысль очень и очень странная, так чётко и отчаянно она не посещала её уже давно.  
И потому она болезненно сжимает сердце, и что-то противное и мерзкое копошится где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.  
Хрона смотрит на заиндевевшее стекло и зачем-то прикасается к нему кончиками пальцев.  
Это неправильно и глупо, даже по-детски, и она это прекрасно понимает, но горькая обида всё равно неприятно колет душу: иней не тает.

Поэтому Хрона упрямо встаёт на цыпочки и дышит на стекло.  
И улыбается - горячее дыхание с лёгкостью растапливает лёд.

Мака позволяет ей (всегда позволяла) чувствовать себя не пленницей: следила она за Хроной гораздо пристальнее и как-то совершенно по-другому. И ничего от Макиного взгляда не ускользает - она вдруг хмурится, по-собственнически берёт Хронины пальцы в свои отчего-то всегда тёплые руки и замечает:  
\- Холодные.  
И смотрит с укором, мол, как же ты так, глупая.  
И начинает дуть на ледяные пальцы, сосредоточенно и сердито, греть их в своих руках, и что-то ворчать про перчатки.  
К горлу подкатывает ком, неприятный и болезненный, и Хрона осторожно вытаскивает пальцы из цепких и тёплых рук.  
\- Чёрную кровь ничем не согреть. - Осипший голос дрожит, от волнения, наверно: слишком это неправильно.  
И горько слишком.  
Разве так всё должно быть? Разве здесь её место - среди тёплых, живых и настоящих людей?..  
Но Мака, конечно, так не считает; она лишь усмехается и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Хроны, смотря прямо в глаза, а может, и в самую душу.

\- А светлое сердце?.. - спрашивает Мака, которая в этом не сомневается. И - не сомневалась никогда.

И Почему-то вдруг становится очень-очень тепло, и Хрона верит: сердце у неё и правда не чёрное.


End file.
